Vinho Francês
by Rafa Riddle
Summary: Fleur tinha um gosto doce e levemente azedo, gosto de vinho. E Merlin sabia como ela gostava de vinho. Gostava tanto quanto gostava de coisas proibidas. E Fleur era tudo isso no momento.


_Adivinha: Harry Potter não é meu, e eu não vou ganhar nada com isso. Faço por diversão. A única pessoa que ganha de verdade com ele é a loira-má. Vulgo J.K Rowling_

**_Fiz essa fic de presente para uma grande amiga minha. Espero que ela e vcoês gostem._**

****

**Vinho Francês.**

- Sabe Tonks, você ficarria muito mais bonite se usasse os cabelos comprides. Só desta vez.

- Não insista Fleur.

- Só tente. Porr favorr. E quem sabe com uma corr... norrmal.

- Remo se apaixonou por mim assim. E é assim que eu vou ficar.

Tonks se virou para a francesa. Os cabelos curtos e rosa-choque chamavam a atenção ainda mais por estarem numa noiva. Se bem que o vestido indo ate os joelhos e as botas roxas de cano alto também não eram assim tão tradicionais.

- Olhe o lado bom Fleur, estou de vestido.

- Você rearrmente querr que eu comente esse vestide? – perguntou com ar de profunda reprovação.

A outra riu escandalosamente. Ser discreta não era ser Tonks.

- Ah Fleur! Não está assim tão ruim.

- Se você estivesse indo prra um show de rock eu dirria que está perrfeita.

- Uhhuu! Sério?

- Sérrio o quê?

Tonks colocou a mão na cintura fina e deu um sorriso sapeca.

- Que você diria que estou perfeita?

Fleur ficou escarlate.

- Bem... Talvez... Mas nam é esse o caso! É seu casamente! E nam um show!

Tonks se virou de novo pro espelho e perguntou com falta de interesse enquanto colocava os brincos.

- E quem é que colocou essa lei de que essas coisas têm que ficar separadas?

- E porr que é que você tem que misturarr tude?!

A noiva falou por cima do ombro, de novo com aquele sorriso:

- Ora! Porque é muito mais divertido assim.

Fleur bufou. Cruzou os braços e se sentou na beirada na cama. Soprou uma mecha dos cabelos platinados, procurando fazer barulho.

- Fala Fleur.

- Falarr o quê? Não pedi pra falarr nade.

- Claro que não. Você não gosta de pedir. Gosta de que peçam à você. Sei que quer falar alguma coisa, então estou te _pedindo_ pra falar. – falou sorrindo. Às vezes a loira era igual a uma criança.

- É que nam sei parra quê estou aqui. Minhas sugestões nunque sam aceites.

- Você escolheu meu buquê.

- Mas desde entan nam aceitou nade que eu disse!

Tonks se voltou de novo pra Fleur. A luz do sol entrava pela janela e refletia nos cabelos da francesa ressaltando sua natural aura de brilho, típica de todas as veelas. Mas que nela parecia única.

- É bom que você esteja aqui pra que meu casamento não saia muito... punk.

- Pensei que gostasse disse.

- Ah e eu gosto! Mas acho que o Remo e a mamãe não iam gostar tanto.

- Entan estou aqui só porr causa da decorraçam? – Fleur estufou o peito e se levantou com um ar ofendido – Se é que é só pra isse que prrecise de mim. Vou parra os jarrdins. Com licençe.

Tonks soltou o ar com um jeito cansado.

- Fleur, já é a quarta vez em uma hora que você ameaça ir embora.

- Fique tranquile. Agorra vou mesme.

Ela saiu em direção a porta batendo o pé com força, mas Tonks a parou segurando seu braço carinhosamente.

- Fique aqui. Por favor.

A metamorfomaga estava usando os cabelos compridos, pretos e lisos, e os olhos verdes. Esses mesmos olhos fixavam os azuis de Fleur. Tonks sentiu o perfume francês invadir suas narinas. Um perfume inebriante, diga-se de passagem.

- Prometo dar atenção as suas sugestões.

Fleur ficou um minuto sem conseguir pensar no que dizer. Os olhos de Tonks eram tão lindos que ela não conseguiu desviar o rosto tão rápido quanto pretendia.

Mas voltou a si. Desvencilhou-se da outra e lhe deu as costas, envergonhada. Não sabia o que houve a poucos minutos e também não queria saber.

- Seus olhos ficam mais bonites assim.

Tonks respondeu tão descontraída que parecia que nada tinha acontecido.

- Ah, obrigada. É a cor verdadeira deles.

A outra se virou surpresa.

- Sérrio? Nam havia viste você assim antes.

- Só minha mãe e meu pai me viram assim antes.

- Nem Remo?

Tonks pareceu desconcertada.

- Bem... é. Ainda não... tive oportunidade...

- Você é bonite. – Tonks sorriu, Fleur corou violentamente – Querr dizerr... Porr quê nam usa esta aparrencé entan? Em vez daqueles trrapos e aqueles cabelos...

- Sabe, se eu não fosse tão acostumada com suas criticas ficaria até ofendida. Gosto dos meus trapos. Não uso essa aparência porque é muito parecida com minha mãe e minha tia. É comum demais.

- Você tem que pararr de quererr serr semprre diferrente. Agorra que vai se casarr deve criarr mais juíze. Podia se vestirr de acorrdo com a idade que tem.

- Eu me visto de acordo com a idade que sinto. Mas como prometi seguir suas sugestões vou me casar assim. – se sentou em frente a penteadeira e mirou o próprio reflexo no espelho. Estava realmente mais bonita assim. Claro que Fleur não precisava saber que ela também pensava desse jeito.

- Ainda dá tempe de trocarr de vestide.

- Não. Quero entrar assim. Com minha aparência verdadeira e com as roupas que gosto. Não acha que é uma boa hora de mostrar ao Remo como eu sou de verdade?

Fleur assentiu. E se pôs a pentear os cabelos de Tonks.

- Por que você tem tanto horror as minhas roupas?

A francesa torceu o delicado nariz.

- Só nam entendo porr quê serr daquele jeite se você pode serr a mulherr mais bonite do munde.

Tonks se levantou e colocou os joelhos sobre a poltrona, ficando de frente pra Fleur.

- E como seria a mulher mais bonita do mundo Fleur?

Fleur abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

- Ela seria como você?

- Nam disse isse. Nam disse que sou a mulherr mais bonite.

- Claro que não. Eu é que estou dizendo. – falou Tonks com um sorriso maroto enquanto ia mudando sua forma devagar.

Fleur ficou deslumbrada a ver outra se transformando nela mesma. Os cabelos sedosos se tornando louros com um toque prateado, o nariz empinado e delicado, os olhos com azul tão profundo que chegava a parecer de mentira. O corpo esquio, leve, parecendo de bailarina. Os seios tão fartos como os lábios. Uma perfeita réplica.

- Entan Fleur? Agorra sou a mulherr mais bonite do munde? – falou tonks imitando o sotaque da francesa com precisão.

Fleur olhava encantada para a própria imagem, diferente só na roupa e na falta daquele brilho prateado das Veelas, impossível de imitar.

- Hein Fleur? Sou?

As duas estavam com os narizes quase se encostando. Tonks podia sentir a respiração da outra acelerando. E aquele perfume. Aquele perfume doce, delicado. De rosas. Nada mais apropriado do que rosas. Inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente, não estava pensando. Se estivesse teria se afastado quando viu que a outra fechou os olhos. Mais a imagem daquela mulher tão impecavelmente linda a atraía. Precisava saber se ela era real, se não era uma boneca, uma ilusão.

Fleur achava que o coração ia sair pela boca. Estava louca. Só podia estar. Isso era errado. Foi o que sempre a ensinaram, era contra a natureza. Sabia disso, ou melhor, acreditava nisso. Mas ver a si mesma a tirou da realidade. Nunca tinha provado do próprio veneno de Veela. E ainda tinha aquele jeito de Tonks, implicante, provocante. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando fechou os olhos, muito menos quando sentiu os lábios da outra tocarem os seus e não os afastou. Um toque quente, diferente do seu. Tonks era assim, quente, alegre. Diferente dela, fria, distante. Talvez seja por isso mesmo que suas bocas se deram tão bem.

Quente e frio.

Tonks aprofundou o beijo. A boca de Fleur tinha um gosto doce e levemente azedo, gosto de vinho. E Merlin sabia como ela gostava de vinho. Gostava tanto quanto gostava de coisas proibidas. E Fleur era tudo isso no momento.

Fleur empurrou a outra. Não que não tivesse gostado do beijo, é só que havia uma vozinha martelando em sua cabeça. "Isso é errado! Isso é errado!"

- Parre com isse! AGORRA!

A outra voltou ao normal.

- Calma. Desculpe ta bem?

- Nam desculpo, clarro que nam desculpo. Você me agarrou.

- Ei! Não te agarrei não. Tonks se levantou e encarou a outra – Se isso aconteceu foi por que você queria tanto quanto eu!

- Nam, nam foi. Clarro que nam foi... – Fleur deu as costas a ela. Puxava a cordinha do vestido com nervosismo. – Eu nunca ia quererr algo assim... nam, nam ia...

Tonks colocou as mãos nos ombros da outra, Fleur estremeceu.

- Fleur calma. Aconteceu. Não precisa ficar assim.

A francesa não respondeu.

- Eu não entendo por que você está assim.

A outra deu um muxoxo de descrença.

- Não, não entendo mesmo. Se eu soubesse que você ia ficar assim nem tinha assumido aquela aparência.

- E por que fez isse?

- Eu... eu não sei. De repente me veio essa idéia. E...

- Querria brincarr um poque?

- Não, não. Não é isso. Eu... eu... Alguém já te disse que você é linda? Sabe, apesar de implicante você também é legal então...

Fleur se virou de repente. O rosto um pouco molhado e surpreso.

- Está dande em cima de mim?

Tonks sorriu.

- Talvez.

Fleur esbugalhou os olhos azuis.

- Nam brrinque com isse.

- Por quê?

- Orra! Porr quê é errado!

Tonks se aproximou. E dessa vez não se metamorfoseou.

- E quem é que colocou essa lei?

- Você vai se casarr. E eu sou noiva de Gui.

- Bem, não estou te pedindo em casamento. Mas sendo assim: e se não fosse?

- Ainda assim seria errade.

- Seria mesmo? Tem certeza Fleur?

A francesa umedeceu os lábios.

- Serria sim.

- É uma pena. – Tonks se aproximou e ficou nas pontas dos pés pra sussurrar no ouvido da outra – Que o errado seja tão mais gostoso.

Fleur a afastou.

- Você decide Fleur.

- Nam há nade que decidir Tonks.

Tonks se voltou para espelho e tratou de terminar de se arrumar.

- Porr que fez isse?

- Isso o quê?

- Isse tude! Porr quê?

Tonks suspirou.

- Nunca gostei de perfeição.

- Como?

A noiva girou o corpo e apoiou o queixo nas mãos sobre o espaldar da cadeira.

- Lembra como nós sempre brigávamos? Era porque você sempre foi perfeita. E eu não suportava aquilo. Você não parecia real. Sempre num pedestal.

- E você querria me derrubarr dele? Porr quê? Nunque te fiz nade de mal!

- Não era isso. Eu só queria... – se voltou pro espelho e colocou o colar de sua mãe com tristeza enquanto falava. – Só queria te fazer mais real. Queria ver você viver.

Fleur abaixou a guarda.

- Eu nam precise _disse _parra viverr.

- Desculpe se me enganei. – Tonks se levantou – É que... por uns segundos eu tive a certeza de que era exatamente isso o que você queria.

Fleur tornou a ficar escarlate. A outra passou por ela e pegou o buquê que ela escolheu. Tonks parou ao lado dela.

- Assim como eu queria.

- Eu amo o Gui.

- E eu também amo o Remo, mas uma pessoa pode ter mais de um amor durante sua vida. Não acha?

Tonks não esperou resposta, saiu do quarto devagar. Fleur ainda pôde ouvi-la gritar por Gina. Avisar que estava pronta. A francesa ainda ficou lá. Sentindo o perfume que ela deixou no ar.

Sorriu sozinha. É, uma pessoa podia mesmo ter mais de um amor. Sabia disso desde que a vira pela primeira vez. Com aquele jeito maluco e que ela tanto recriminava, mas apesar disso...

- Obrigade Tonks... – sorriu de novo e deixou o quarto com o perfume da outra pra trás. Mas não a lembrança.

_**N.A.: G**_**ente, essa fic não foi betada e é minha primeira femmeslash. Portanto perdoem qualquer coisa. Claro que isso não quer dizer que eu não quero comentários críticos. Quero sim, preciso muito sber oq acharam. **

**O sotaque da Fleur é-um-saco. E olha que eu nem enchi ele tanto quanto está no livro. Melldells (como diz uma outra amiga minha franceses são muito chatos! Tá, eu não acho a Fleur mais tããõ chata. Estou começando a simpatizar com ela, mas Fleur só em poucas doses. Senão a frescura dela te sufoca. **

**Então leitores lindos q eu amo, façam uma pessoa feliz e cliquem nesse botazinho roxo aí em baixo sim? É, esse aí, lindo e sexy que está acenando pra vc.**

**Beijos.**


End file.
